Slenderman Time
by Anima Reader
Summary: What would happen if Storybrooke appeared in a clearing in Slenderman's forest but they didn't now until Slendy was in the clearing when the town reappeared in season 3?What will this change?What if Emma and Slendy were friends?What if Slendy got ill near dark magic?How everyone react to the news?Friendly Slendy Rated T for safety knowing my brain will find someway to make it dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay-o-paty! PFF haha why did that come up? Ahem Hello everyone Anima Reader here welcome to my first Slenderman story and my first Once Upon a Time story.**

 **Slenderman AU Slendy is not a human killer and tries to help those that get lost in his woods.**

 **Once Upon a Time starts at season 0, then jumps to season 3 episode 12**

 **Anyway here the story…...**

* * *

 **Slenderman was walking in his forest to the part of his forest he hadn't been to for some years. As he walked he thought back to the last time he was there...**

* * *

29 years ago

Slenderman was following a lost child trying to keep the child from finding the human that killed any that entered the forest. When the child reached a clearing the killer found the child and killed them. Slendy screamed "no" but of course neither the child or the killer could hear him for they had no magic. The killer when he was done admired his work then left the clearing. As Slendy mourned for the child he couldn't save the clearing was filled with a bright light.

When the light faded there was a small town in place of the clearing and not to far from where Slendy stood a sign that said 'Welcome to Storybrooke.'

"What in the world" Slendy said from his spot in the trees. He stood there shocked for some time watching the citizens move about the strange town then one of the people with short dark brown hair wearing a gray trench coat started to walk in the direction of Slendy and where the child's body lay. Slendy could feel the dark magic power coming from the human and it made him feel sick so he went deeper into the woods to a spot he could still see the human. The human just found the child's body when Slendy reached the safe viewing spot.

The human stared at the body for some time looking for something, then fround when they didn't find what they were looking for then they reached into their coat pocket and pulled a small object out. Slendy stayed there for a little while longer watching more humans come and take the child's body away. After the body was gone Slendy walked away to find another lost soul hoping that he could save them before them were next.

The killer was caught soon after that thanks to Slendy stalking him until he confessed to all of the killings. During the stockings Slendy learned how to use his abilities to scare and attack.

* * *

Now

Shaking his head out of the past Slendy saw he was near the area of the town. As he reach the edge of the woods he was surprised to find the clearing empty again. He entered the clearing to try to figure out what happened to the town. When he reached the center of the clearing the area was filled with a bright light when it faded the town was back and Slendy was in the center of town surrounded by the humans of the town.

A human with very short black hair with a big belly wearing white holding a bow and arrows on their back walked up to Slendy and said "Hi, I'm Snow what's your name?"

"Slendy" he spoke

"Nice to meet you, Slendy" said Snow with a smile. Snow then turned to the others and introduced him to the others. Slendy was surprised they could hear him and then he noticed his reflection in the window of the shop behind Snow and was shocked at what he saw. He had a face with long black hair, and blue eye's.

When Snow introduced Regina, Slendy spoke "you're the human that found the body of the child I tried to save from the killer. You changed the magic power coming from you is no longer dark".

Regina had a confused look on their face that shifted to shocked. "The dead girl that was here before the first curse?"

"Yes" Slendy answered then mumbled "so the human child was a girl."

"Then your from this world." Snow said

"Yes."

"Then how can you feel my magic?" Regina asked

"I am not human" Slendy answered letting out his tentacle like limbs. Everyone stiffened so Slendy added "I protect lost souls that enter my forest."

"Your forest?" Charming asked

"Yes"

"Where is your forest?" Snow asked

"You're in it right now."

"What?" Regina asked shocked

"The clearing your town appeared in is in the center of my forest."

Regina walked away from the group to a shop with golden writing on the sign. "Where are you going Regina?" Snow asked

"Gold needs to answer some questions being the one that gave me the curse in the first place."

"This Gold wouldn't happen to have dark magic like you once had?"

"His magic is darker than mine but thanks to Belle he is getting better at being lighter to everyone."

"Hopefully he is close to your progress for I don't want to get sick again."

Regina froze mid step "My magic made you ill?"

"That's why you didn't see me the first time. In order to not feel ill I had to stay a good distance from you."

The door to Gold's shop opened then and a man with a slight limp came out and turned to look at everyone when he saw Slendy, who still had his tentacles out, Gold's face twisted into fear and confusion. He slowly started to walk toward Slendy but as he got 10 feet away Slendy grabbed his head in pain and teleported a few feet away from where he was once standing. "Well, you're right Regina he is getting better and he can come a lot closer than you used to be able to."

Gold gave everyone a confused look and ask "would someone please tell me what is going on and who or what is this creature."

One explanation later

"So why does your curse put all of you in my forest?"

"Hmm maybe it locked onto you from how close your abilities are to magic, being that you were here both times the curse brought us here."

"But if that were true wouldn't it have locked onto one of the children that had magic."

"What children?" Blue asked

"There are many children with magic in this world, but there was only one that I know of that always had magic and still does since I watched her grow up because she would almost every year enter my forest to look in the area she was found in. She was looking for anything that would tell her of her family that left her there. Around the third time she caught me watching her and we became friends she even gave me the name Slendy. After that I would help her look for clues but we never found anything."

"You know our daughter Emma?" Snow asked

"Yes that was her name but how can you be her parents you look like you're her age."

"The first curse keeped us from aging." Charming stated

"Can you get Emma to come back here? She was sent away without her memories so our son wouldn't be alone in this world. I am sure Hook is trying to get her to come back but maybe a face she would remember will probably help." Regina asked

"There is a problem with that idea."

"What's that?" Snow asked

"When she knew me I had no face."

"...what do you mean you had no face?" Everyone asked

"Before today I never had a face. The curse on this town somehow gave me a face I don't know how being that magic is not my thing."

"Then how were you able to talk with Emma if you didn't have a face before today?" Grumpy asked

"She just could, maybe it was from her level of magic. All I know is that she was one of the only ones that could understand me and that they all had magic. Now if I am going to be able to reach Emma before midnight I need to get going." Slendy said as he teleported away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Emma drank the memory potion and was having drinks with Hook. While talking with Hook Emma decided she needed to break up with Walsh so she call him over and they went to the roof top.**

"Sorry my place is kind of a mess right now." Emma said

"Emma is ok to make a bold romantic gesture without passing it off as a housekeeping malfunction."

"Walsh" he sighed. "I can't marry you."

"It's too soon huh."

"It's not that I...I need to go home and take care of somethings."

"Oh, you said you were a orphan and you said it was just you and Henry, that this is your home."

"That wasn't a lie, there's a part of my life that I've been blocking out and it will be impossible for you to understand."

"How do you now that? What changed overnight?"

"Someone from my past showed up."

"Henry's father? Another Ex?"

"It's nothing like that he's more like a ghost."

"Ok so that's how I'm supposed to sleep at night your trading me for a ghost?"

"It kills me to have to make this choice at all, to leave us behind my whole life."

"Emma if you love this life then keep it stay, just stay."

"I..I can't. I wish you could see this how I see it."

"I wish you hadn't drank that potion."

Emma was shocked "What?"

"Just couldn't leave well enough alone!" Walsh yelled as he threw a chair

"What are you talking about?"

"It's too bad, I actually kind of liked you."

"Who are you?" Emma ask fearfully

Walsh's eye's glowed red and he charged at Emma. Emma moved out of the way and Walsh fell off the roof. Emma looked over the edge of the roof and didn't see anything then a flying monkey came flying at her.

"Really?" Emma said and turn around to see a metal pipe on the air vent. She reached for it and swing at the monkey hitting it in the arm.

"Get away from her creature" yelled a voice that Emma recognised.

The monkey looked around shocked when he saw the owner of the new voice and screamed when black tentacles wrapped around him. He screamed louder as the tentacles broke its wing and throw him off the edge of the roof. When the monkey hit the ground it vanished in a puff of smoke.

Emma turned and saw a figure that she thought she would never see again still in the black suit and red tie she remembered but when she looked at it's face she was shocked to see a face with black hair and bright blue eyes looking at her with weary.

"Slendy is that you?" She asked

"Yes, it's me. It's good to see been a long time."

"H...how do you have a face."

"Something in the curse that brought your family back made it so I have a face."

The door to the roof opened then and out popped Hook "Swan... what the blazes is going on and who the bloody hell is that?" He asked when he saw Slendy.

"A reminder that I was never safe. Hook this is Slendy a very old friend that saved me from Walsh when he turned into a flying monkey."

"Oh! Thank you for helping Miss Swan when I couldn't. But how did you get up here I didn't hear anyone come up the stairs?" Hook asked

"That's because I didn't use the stairs or the moving box."

"Then how did you get up to help Swan?"

Slendy smiled and teleported from where he was to the the spot right in front of Hook "does that answer your question." Slendy leaned in closer to Hook and whispered "you have my vote, by the way, you're a better fit than Henry's father ever was."

Hook cracked a big grin.

"So Slendy not that I am ungrateful for your help but what are you doing breaking one of your rules by being out of your wood's?"

"I can leave my woods anytime I want. I only made that rule to keep you from trying to find me in the city and finding the creatures that will kill you, when they are seen. The reason I am here right now is because the town reappeared in my woods while I was standing in the open clearing and met your family. They asked me to find you and bring you to the town."

"There are other creatures like you in this world?" Hook asked

"Yes, and there are some that were at one time human but not anymore."Slendy answered with a shiver "they know to stay out of my woods, because of what I did with that killer who was still human that used to hunted the lost humans in my woods, so everyone in the town is safe from them."

"What you do to him mate?" Hook ask fearfully

"I made him lose his mind from fear and made him turn himself into the Police." Hook just stared at Slendy shocked, while Emma laught. "What I don't kill humans, besides the families needed to know the killer that killed their loved ones won't kill again and if I killed the killer the humans would still think he was still out there hunting from its next kill."

"So" Emma said to change the subject "I will see you two tomorrow in the morning at my apartment so that Henry and I can pack for Storybrook."

* * *

The next day in Emma's apartment

Emma was making breakfast when Henry walked in and sat at the counter. Emma turned to look at Henry and asked "Hey, do you believe in magic?"

Henry shrugged "Of course how else do you explain your friend Slendy you told me about. Why'd you ask? Are you not sure you made the right decision with Walsh?"

"Oh, I made the right decision." Emma said as she placed their food on the counter. "It's gonna be the two of us for a little while."

Henry took a bite of his breakfast and said "as long as you're happy." He then noticed the time "tasty, but I gotta run, gonna be late for school, I kinda overslept." He said as he grabbed his bag getting up to leave.

"Nope, no school today." Emma announced with a smile "how about we go on a trip?"

"Like a vacation?"

"I have a new case, it's in Maine and it might take me a while so I think we should go. It would be an adventure and you will get to meet Slendy." Emma added, hoping the half lie would work since she didn't want to sound crazy.

"No school, a trip with you and I get to meet Slendy? Sold!" Henry said with a smile "when done we leave?"

"Today as soon as the client gets here we're leaving." Emma stated with a smile "so you better get your things packed."

Henry ran to his room and got his things packed. Emma went over what she packed and noticed she forgot something very important. She walked into her room and open her closet. She reached in and pulled out her red jacket. She put it on and closed her closet door then left her room. It was after Henry was done packing that the knock Emma was waiting for came. Emma went to open the door and saw both Slendy and Hook.

"Are you ready to go, Swan?" Hook asked as he walked in.

"Are you going to introduce us Emma" Slendy asked when he saw the confused look on Henry's face.

"Oh right" Emma started noticing Henry's confusion. "Henry this is Killian my client and this is my very old friend Slendy."

* * *

 **Hey everybody how did I do? Also does anyone know if I got the number of years that passed correct?**

 **Anyways not sure when the next chapter will come out thanks to writers block, to many story ideas, and not sure if I should follow the show or make my own story. Anyone with idea of what I should do let me know in the reviews or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back!**

 **For those of you wondering why Slendy is nice in both of my versions of this crossover it is because he and the other Creep's are nice to me. Every night for as long as I can remember I had terrible nightmares. In order to not have them I would stay up until I would pass out in a dreamless sleep. When I was old enough to watch crime shows I found that I could sleep without nightmares but there were days that I couldn't watch the shows and the nightmares would come back even darker than they were before. A few years ago I found the Creepypasta stories on Youtube and I would listen to the stories as I got ready for bed and like the crime shows it kept the nightmares away. Then came a night that I was unable to watch either of them and like always a nightmare came but this time I wasn't alone Slendy was there and he brought my dream character away from the nightmare and into a good dream. Every night one of the Creep's are in my dreams helping me into a good dream most of the time it is Slendy. So to me the Creep's are friendly. Yes, they are killers and most made up, but if I were to meet one of the real Creep's I would welcome them with open arms.**

 **Anyway that is why Slendy is nice now back to the story…..**

* * *

Last time.

Henry ran to his room and got his things packed. Emma went over what she packed and noticed she forgot something very important. She walked into her room and open her closet. She reached in and pulled out her red jacket. She put it on and closed her closet door then left her room. It was after Henry was done packing that the knock Emma was waiting for came. Emma went to open the door and saw both Slendy and Hook.

"Are you ready to go, Swan?" Hook asked as he walked in.

"Are you going to introduce us Emma" Slendy asked when he saw the confused look on Henry's face.

"Oh right" Emma started noticing Henry's confusion. "Henry this is Killian my client and this is my very old friend Slendy."

* * *

"Your Slendy? Mom said you had no face?" Henry asked with his confusion still clear on his face.

Hook was confused "What is the lad talking about?"

"I was born without a face. I just got this face when I entered Storybrooke." Slendy said giving Hook a 'we'll talk later' look.

"Cool!" Henry said with stars in his eyes "is that where we are going Mom?"

Emma gave Slendy a glare then turned to Henry "yes the case is in Storybrooke. Now let's get going."

As Hook and Henry carried the bags out the door Slendy and Emma stayed behind.

"What is so bad about telling Henry where I got my face? I kept out how the town appeared around me at the same time I got it."

"There wasn't enough memory potion for two. So he doesn't remember his time in Storybrooke or magic."

"Well he will need to remember soon the magic in him is growing."

"You can see magic in someone?"

"Yes that is one of the reasons why I was following you when we first met. Now let's catch up to the others before Hook finds a way to get in trouble." Slendy stated as he grab the last of the bags and headed out the door followed by Emma who locked the door.

* * *

 **Time jump to Storybrooke**

Emma drove into Storybrooke taking a quick glance in the rear-view mirror seeing Henry fast asleep on Slendy reminding her of the times she to fell asleep on Slendy. Emma shook her head and looked back to the town and stopped the car in front of Granny's. She and Hook got out of the car as she said "It's really back…..I'm really back"

"Is it quite as homey as you remember?" Hook asked as he reached Emma's side.

"As crust as I remember." Emma said turning to Hook as he placed his hook back on.

"That's more like it. Missed it Swan?" He asked while playing with her hair.

"How are you going to explain it to him?" she asked looking at Henry still asleep on Slendy who she know was listening to the conversation.

"Oh it's more your concern, well perhaps is will jog his memory."

"It will give him nightmare." Hook and Slendy gave her the 'really' look as Emma continued "last the cruse took everyone's memories this time?"

"We don't know what it did." Hook said sadly

'They do remember who they are this time around.' Slendy mind spoke so he didn't wake Henry.

"Then I will find out you two stay here and watch Henry." Emma said as she walked away towards her parents home.

Hook turned to Slendy and ask "How did you do that mate?"

'Do what?' Slendy asked with a knowing smile.

"You know what I am talking about your smiling." Slendy reach his free hand to his face and was shock to find the smile.

'Well having a face is still new for me' Hook then remember what happened in Emma's apartment.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Hook asked and watched Slendy nod before he began his story.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma reached her parents home and found out that they don't remember the last year and that her mother is pregnant. **(A.N. I couldn't find this next part on Youtube though I remember a seen like it so I am winging it).**

"Where's Henry?" Charming asked seeing he wasn't with them.

"Does he remember to?" Snow asked

"No, Henry doesn't remember the potion Hook had was only enough for one person."

"You didn't leave him in New York?" Snow asked shocked.

"No, he's asleep in the car with Hook.."

"You left him alone with a Pirate?" Charming interrupted shocked and about to storm out the home with Snow trying to stop him.

"And Slendy." Emma continued as if she wasn't interrupted by her father causing both of her parents to stop and look at her shocked. "What? Slendy said you met."

"Emma why did you become friends with Slendy?" Charming asked "you met him before you found out about magical beings. He also said you were very young when you met."

Emma laughed "of course he did tell you how we met." Emma said shaking her head "that is so like him. Well looks like I got to do it."

* * *

Flash back to Emma age 6

"This is the area the owner of the restaurant said they found me. I wonder if I will find anything here today." Emma said to herself. "I really need to stop talking to myself" she said as she continued walking into the woods looking for clues she could've missed the two days before. She only stopped when she reached a clearing with a tree with a hole big enough for a human to sit in **(AN for those that don't remember it's the tree that Pinocchio and Emma used to enter this world)**. Emma climbed into the hole and stood up to look at the newly discovered area in a new height to see if she missed anything. As Emma was doing so she saw what looked like a slender black tree walking towards her. Emma was afraid but spoke in a surprising calm voice "hello, who are you?"

A voice that sounded like a calm breeze before a storm answered 'Oh, another lost soul has entered my woods.'

"I am not lost I am looking for clues about my past" Emma said with a pout then asked "now who are you Mr. Slendy person?"

'I have no name' a tall sender man with no face spoke as he came into view. 'How are you able to hear me and why do you think my woods will give you clues about your past?'

"What are you talking about how can anyone not hear you? I was found as a baby here in your woods" Emma answered. "Can I call you Slendy?"

* * *

" **And cut!"**

 **Sorry it has been a while I finally got the other plot bunnies to calm down enough to give this plot bunny some love. By the way how many of you guys saw the part I took from the other version of this story? Anyway see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am alive. Sorry about how long it's been.**

* * *

 **Last time**

A voice that sounded like a calm breeze before a storm answered 'Oh, another lost soul has entered my woods.'

"I am not lost I am looking for clues about my past" Emma said with a pout then asked "now who are you Mr. Slendy person?"

'I have no name' a tall sender man with no face spoke as he came into view. 'How are you able to hear me and why do you think my woods will give you clues about your past?'

"What are you talking about how can anyone not hear you? I was found as a baby here in your woods" Emma answered. "Can I call you Slendy?"

* * *

 **Now with Slendy, Hook, and Henry after Emma left**

'My brothers and myself have been alive for a long time' Slendy said as he started his story.

"You have brother's!?" Hook asked a little to loud causing Henry to grown.

'Yes I have three brothers that Emma named as well they are Splendor, Offender, and Trender. And please keep your voice down if Emma finds out we woke Henry she will give us the Offender treatment.'

"What is the Offender treatment?" Hook asked fearfully which made Slendy remember the times Emma gave Offender a beating that was dubbed the Offender treatment since Offender was the only one Emma would beat up so badly.

'You do not want to know. Anyway Splendor is the only one of our family with a face, Offender only has a mouth, and Trender has no face but wears glasses. We have no parents or were we born we just appeared one day.'

"Why did Emma give your brothers those names?"

'My brothers and I have specific skill mine is tracking, Splendor's is making people laugh, Trender is making people fashionable, and Offender….'

"Offender's skill is what?" Hook asked confused that Slendy stop.

'Offender skill is sex.'Slendy said ashamed.

"...WHAT!?" Hook yelled in his shock.

'SSHHH!' Slendy said looking at the still sleeping Henry. 'You are so lucky Henry is in deep sleep right now.' Then Slendy told Hook the story of how he met Emma.

* * *

 **The next day at Granny's**

"Here you go one order of hot chocolate" Red said as she placed a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon and cream in front of Henry.

"How did you know how I like my hot chocolate" Henry asked causing Red's face to morph to shock.

"I told Miss Red how you like it when I was waiting for you two to wake up" Slendy said saving Red who mouth thank you when Henry turned to look at Slendy.

"How did you know Slendy we only met yesterday?"

"Your mother told me all about you Henry." Slendy said as he was keeping a eye on a women with a green gem on her neck. As Regina walked in from the back door before she could see Henry Slendy teleported in front of her taking her drink out of her hands and setting it on a table. "Regina long time no see the last time I saw you was when Emma brought you and Mary Margaret with her to my woods when you were 10!" 'Play along I know it's hard but Henry doesn't remember. This way you can be with him and maybe get him to remember you.' "Come meet Emma's son Henry."

"Alright" Regina said sadly.

* * *

 **Hey guys I know this one was short but I just realized that I messed up a big part of Zelena's plan and how Baelfire died in the show any ideas on how to change it to make it work in the story?**

 **Anyway see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
